El amor no pregunta
by akiko hikaru
Summary: Que pasa cuando te enteras de que tu mejor amigo esta por ti?Como reaccionarias? Al parecer Ulrich no muy bien...


_**CAPITULO 1**_

-Deberias pensar dos veces lo que dices antes de decirlo asi como asi-decia una enfada Yumi frente a un muy muy muuuy enfado ulrich.

-YO!? JAJAJA , NO HE DICHO NADA QUE NO FUERA VERDAD!-decia ulrich chillando mientras Aelita,Yumi y Jeremi le miraban enfadados-DEJAD DE MIRARME COMO SI HUBIERA MATADO A ALGUIEN!

-No lo entiendes, verdad Ulrich?-dijo jeremi con voy ronca-Como puedes ser tan insensible de poder decirle eso...ES TU AMIGO!

La verdad esque todos estaban bastante asombrados de ver a jeremy gritar pero a ninguno le extrañaba que hubiera pasado esto en este caso ya que todo habia ido demasiado lejos.

-Pero...pero...-seguia diciendo ulrich mientras daba vueltas como un leon encerrado por su cuarto.

-Pero que?, no hay justificacion para lo que le has dicho...sabes lo mal que lo ha pasado con todo esto y aun asi...-decia aelita con lagrimas en los ojos de rabia.

-Pero el...estaba tan...

-Que? no estaba de ninguna manera, lo unico que sientes son celos de que este distante y ya no hable tanto contigo como antes, no puedes culparle por todo esto-decia yumi levantandose de la cama de Odd.-Sabes que? paso de esto, voy a buscarle.

Los demas se quedaron viendo a yumi salir del cuarto para despues volver otra vez a mirar al Ulrich.

-Tu sabes lo mucho que el te aprecia...lo sabias...y te has aprobechado de ello.-Le dijo jeremi con rabia saliendo de la habitacion.

Aelita lo miro salir del cuarto y, negando con la cabeza para ulrich ,le siguio.  
Y ulrich tan solo pudo revivir la discusion que habian tenido hacia tan solo media hora en una de las classes, habia sido un idiota...y lo sabia.

Flash back.

-Que asco!-dijo Odd haciendo un drama al ver una masa gelatinosa en uno de los vasos del laboratorio.

-Se parece a tu gomina!-decia riendo ulrich.

Todos reian hasta que la profesora entro en classe.

-Buenios dias chicos...Della robia deja ese frasco inmediatamente.-decia en un tono cansado.\par

-Si si...-decia odd poniendo el frasco en su sitio.

En ese momento, cuando Odd caminaba a su sitio al pasar por al lado de sisi esta le puedo la zancadilla haciendo que cayera de culo con las piernas abiertas delante de jeremi.

-Jajajajja...primero Ulrich y ahora Jeremi? jajaja, no sabia lo puta que eres Odd.-decia sisi haciendo que todos en la classe comenzaran a reir.

-Pero...qu-que dices?-decia Odd enfadado.

-Callate sisi, dejale en paz y ves a verte a algun espejo de por ahi-decia aelita ayundando a odd a pararse.

-Chicos por favor sentaos-decia la profesora-Y sisi dejate de bromas...

-Pero se\'f1orita si no es ninguna broma, esta mas que claro que a Odd le gusta ulrich y estoy segura de que ya se le habra abierto de piernas alguna vez como no, iulrich no habra desaprobechado una puta personal gratis...lo que no sabia era que ahora era una puta publica!-dijo estallando a carcajadas con toda la classe menos con cuatro personas.

Odd estaba luchando contra las lagrimas asique simplemente se mantenia con la cabeza agachada.\par  
Jeremi se habia colocado al lado de odd al igual que aelita para darle apoyo, ambos ardian de rabia por lo que le estaban diciendo a su amigo.  
Y ulrich...ulrich dejo de escuchar a sisi a partir de lo que dijo de que odd estaba por podia creerlo, simplemente tenia que ser un farol.\par

-Odd...-dijo ulrich en alto haciendo que todos le miraran, incluido odd-Es...verdad que...te gusto?

-Yo...-dijo Odd totalmente avergonzado querien que la tierra se lo tragase.

-Oh dios mio...es verdad...-dijo ulrich poniendo una mueca de asco-Tranquila sisi no me he acostado con el, por mi genial se se abre de piernas para jeremi o cualquier otro.

En ese momento todo se detuvo y varias reacciones pasaron a la vez.  
Sisi y los demas compañeros se quedaron de piedra porque aunque habian seguido la broma nunca quisieron que llegara a tanto.  
La profesora simplemente estaba sin palabras al ver el desprecio de ulrich.  
Aelita se tapo la boca con las manos emitiendo un quejido, ella sabia de los sentimientos de odd por ulrich y nunca penso que ulrich pudiera ser asi con su supuesto mejor amigo.  
Jeremi ardio de ira y se coloco delante de odd al ver las lagrimas correr por su rostro,el tambien sabia de estos sentimientos y lo que habia echo ulrich...simplemente le parecia una atrocidad.

Y odd...

Odd no podia un año guardo sentimientos por el castaño y ,aunque sabia que ulrich no era gay, nunca penso que se lo tomaria tan mal.  
Las lagrimas corrian por su rostro y mientras jeremi se colocaba delante de el aprobecho para echar a correr fuera de la clase sin hacer caso de lo que la profesa le decia.

**Fin flash back.**

Despues de aquello jeremi y aelita le habian arrastrado hasta su habitracion y por el camino se habian encontardo con yumi.

La cual al enterarse de todo se puso como loca.


End file.
